User talk:Lvrobotwars
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Lvrobotwars page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 09:23, August 28, 2009 Look Clearly I did not make myself clear before. The |} that you deleted on the Brimhur and Weeliwako pages are there to close the table. You keep complaining about them looking bad, but you are the one destroying the tables. Stop it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey. Just a few pointers on your recent edits. :A word of advice? Turn Rich Text Editor off. Go to your Preferences, select the editing tab and untick the box that says Enable Rich Text Editing. Its more a hinderence than a help. :I don't want to warn you again. If you continue to remove the |} from the end of articles, I will be forced to block you for vandalism. :The Wins/Losses goes after the table, in a level 3 header. So that means you put on either side of Wins/Losses, then put the Wins and Losses in dot points afterwards. Dot Points are created by using this *. Also, put colons between Wins and the number. :Look at The Sixth Wars/Heat A. I've fixed the format of both Brutus Maximus and W.A.S.P. That is what all eight robots should look like. Please fix the rest of the robots should look like. I don't want to continually fix your edits, that is more work for me, not less. :You don't need to create headings and add large amounts of spacing. Headings are created by the article's title. :Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sixth Wars Heat A I've reviewed your edits once more. Have a look at the corrections I made and take it on board. http://robotwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Sixth_Wars_-_Heat_A&diff=21077&oldid=21075 Did you turn Rich Text Editor off? Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It depends on several things 1. Did you turn off Rich Text Editor? Its only a hinderence. 2. Can you speak properly with capitals, grammar and punctuation correct in the articles? 3. Did you look at the Sixth Wars Heat A like I asked? Because I don't want even more articles to fix up. If the answer for all those is yes, go ahead. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Contacts I've removed those email adresses from my talk page because they not only took up space, it may breach privacy rights that they have. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Tables and Pages I see Toon Ganondorf has already spoken to you about mucking up the tables...please do not do this. But also, there's another problem. There is a specific format for tables of this wikia, and we are insistant you use them. Thank you for your consideration. CBFan 20:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC)